User blog:GC1979/Good Charlotte Are Life Savers...
Okay, first blog posting about Good Charlotte. This is going well. I'm probably not the biggest fan on the face of the planet, but I sure am a pretty huge one. I know all their records off by heart, every song by heart, I can name all the members including the former and temporary ones, all the songs that Joel and Benj have featured in, I know what guitars they use, I know how old each band member is and when they were born, all their children's names and birthdays, and... Well, you get the point. I'm a huge fan. I started listening to them on March 6th, 2011, at 8:34pm. I know it's not a very long time to be into a band, but I already know that I'm totally in love with them. Joel and Benji are the nicest guys on the face of the whole Earth, Billy is an amazing artist, and there's so much more I can say about them and the rest. They pulled me through some really tough times. Now, I know I'll get comments on here saying, "Good Charlotte sucks." or "They call themselves punk, but they're not." Well, I'll tell you one thing, and it's not my words. "It's very cliched to go, 'You're not punk.' We don't care if we are, and we don't care if we aren't." That's one of Joel's most famous quotes. They don't care, and they mean that. Have you listened to "The Young and the Hopeless"? They don't care. Anyway, all I know is that they've saved my life more than once, and in my opinion, they are the best band in the history of the universe. I don't care if you call me dramatic for thinking that. You can go ahead and say, "A band can't save someone." Well, in that case, you would be wrong. I used to think that no one was there for me and no one gave a crap about my feelings or opinions. I felt invisible and useless. That was until GC came around. The first song I listened to was "The Anthem", telling me not to care what people say about me. That was good, but it wasn't great. Then, I heard "Hold On" and my life changed. All of a sudden, I could see a brighter side of things. I knew that, even if nobody else understood, Good Charlotte wanted me to keep moving on. They don't want us to let go. Not long after that, I saw Joel's "It Gets Better" video, and I think I fell in love that night. He just cares so much, and I've never seen anyone relatively famous do that before. Anyway, I'm a rambler as you can see. I go on and on about things that no one cares about. But, nonetheless, I wanted to get this out there. I want someone to know that GC changed my life. I want them noticed. They deserve something good from their fans, and even if you hate them, consider having a heart and appreciating what they've done for people. GC FOREVER! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts